wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Akiko Koike
Akiko Koike is another tadpole in the Wonderland series. She too was a mental patient in Chou Mori Institution. Appearance and Personality Appearance Akiko has light plum-colored hair with a ponytail tied to the left side of her head. Back Story It is revealed in a flashback that Yuzuru first got into Tandeki's tadpole program by injecting Akiko with one of their various drugs. Storyline History Deep Blue Wonderland Akiko is being trailed by Emilia Kishitani because she is a tadpole. Annoyed with being followed around, the girl commands Emilia to go away at first, but then makes her tell her why she's been following her around. When Emilia tells her about Nebula, Akiko makes her take her to where Shinra, Shingen, and the rest of Nebula are. When they get there, she along with the other tadpoles learn the truth about what they are. Wonderland Chaos Emilia and Shingen tell Akiko and the other tadpoles because Satoshi is dead, they can now hear thoughts when they are close to one person. Akiko asks about this for confirmation, making Emilia nervous. She and the other tadpoles end up in another experiment for the Tadpole Project. Akiko is later seen with the other tadpoles at the library when Tetsu calls them out to tell them that he doesn't trust Nebula and that they should find the other tadpoles for themselves. Later in "Midori", Akiko and the other tadpoles learn that Celty can neutralize their powers when she is nearby them. She learns about Azusa Kibuishi's death from Mikado. Akiko, along with the other tadpoles, can now increase a person's desire. In the new experiments, she's much smarter and can see the future. Akiko is seen looking for Mikado along with the other tadpoles when he goes missing. In "Girls", Akiko is revealed to be using her powers to chase off the landlord of her apartment whenever he comes over to pay rent. It is also implied that she is not alone due to her responding to someone knocking on the floor at her. She also has some resentment towards her stepmother whom she calls, "that woman". Akiko is later seen at Russia Sushi with the other tadpole girls trading stories of how they ended up at Chou Mori. Caged Wonderland Akiko and the other tadpoles take part in a mock sports day to test out the effects of Kratos on their bodies. Devil's Wonderland Tadpole Powers Primary Traits Akiko has the power to control a person's mind. Secondary Traits In Wonderland Chaos, Akiko can now hear the thoughts of one person nearby her, much to Emilia's horror. She can also sense other tadpoles nearby. It may be implied that her senses have been heightened just like the other tadpoles. On top of that, she can communicate telepathically with the other tadpoles. Takes to the latest developments of the experiment, Akiko now can't get high, drunk, or sick. Another experiment now eliminates her need to sleep. Augmentations Now thanks to the drug, Cutie Aphrodite, she can now attract the opposite sex to her and make them fall in love with her. Thanks to the new experiments, Akiko is much smarter and can see the future. She can also move things with her mind. After the Kratos experiment, she's much more athletic. Relationships Emilia Kishitani Main Article: Emilia Kishitani Emilia was following Akiko around, spying on her for Nebula until the girl caught her and made her take her to their party. She seems to be afraid of the tadpole girl. Trivia * Akiko is inspired by Hester Ulrich from the show, Scream Queens. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tadpoles Category:Human Category:Chou Mori Patients Category:Super Human